Fate's Forbidden Love
by Chained Wanderer
Summary: I am really bad a summary but here it goes, This is a #17/P story! There iz lots of problems along the way that Fate has put in the way! If I say any more I will ruin the story, oh and R & R Thanks
1. Chapter One

I don't own dragonball Z I just like to write about it, so please don't sue, I don't have any money anyway.  
  
A/U Where/ Dr. Gero did make an artificial #17 but when they fused becoming Super #17. Super #17 then killed Gero and sealed  
the hole to Hell, next decide to not carry out the mission to destroy the Z warriors. But decide to just go back to the   
woods and hope someday he finds something to make his life meaningful It starts 11 years after GT #17 is also much weaker  
then he is in GT he could destroy Trunks and Goten but only at one time if they ganged up or if someone stronger like Gohan  
could destroy him.   
  
  
  
Pan could take this no longer she had to leave. She was being pushed over the edge. Her father that arrogant   
basterd, would never treat her anything more than daddy's little girl. Little, God, could no one see that she had grow up,  
they all tried protecting her. All they were doing to her was ruining her life, they where trying to run her life.  
The person that she loved does not love her he just wants her in bed he is a fucking Basterd "I hope he dies she  
thought that night she dressed up and went to Capsule Corp. to see if he wanted to go out to eat later, she already had  
reservations. He had been working late, and he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, she just thought that he had started  
to fly off, like usual and Bulma caught him and he now had to work late. Well this night was when she found out that is not  
exactly what was happening.  
  
**Flashback***  
Pan was putting her finish touches on her make up, she had gotten all dressed up (which she still barely did), she was going  
to see if Trunks wanted to go out to dinner when he was done with work. She had reserved a place, at was a fancy restaurant  
that she and Trunks had gone to long ago, when they first started to dating.   
When she got to Capsule Corp. she went straight to Trunk's office. She got to his door of his office she knocked but  
no answered so she opened the door a crack, No one was there. She slipped in to the office, she looked around, no one was   
there, know where is he I wonder she said aloud. She heard moaning sounds on the other side of the plaster wall. Then she   
remembered Trunk's secret room where he could get away when work was getting to stressful he had it built when Bulma told   
him that if he left work again he would have to cook his own food and everyone knew Trunks could not cook worth shit.  
Pan went over to Trunk's file cabinet and opened up door and she push a button the wall started to move and when it  
finally revealed the entire room she could not believe it. There was Trunks on his bed with this women. She backed away and  
the made a hug Ki ball she blew up the entrance to the room Trunks looked up in complete surprise and horror. "Now Pan this   
is not what it looks like" he was in complete shock. Come..on..n..now Trunks really w..wh..what else could it be, huh tell me"  
tear were streaming down her face. Trunks got out of Bed faster then light and put on pants well the women cowed under the  
bed covers. "Trunks tell me who she is NOW" she shouted in rage. "She is just a worker her please Pan calm down" he started   
to walk towards her "Oh Trunks well I think know she is" she was charging a Ki ball "DEAD" and she blasted the bed, the   
women screamed then silence, "Don't even come any closer Trunks" she scream shattering the silence. Trunks was in a panic   
but Pan He was getting very angry. But nothing Trunks I.... her hair started to glow hate her eyes where turning aqua YOU,   
she went super Sayian.   
God damit Trunks you were using me all this time using me. No Pan I was not I was....after that sentence he could   
not think of anything to say as to what he was doing, but he did not have to think about it. LIAR she screamed as she shot a  
massive Ki blast with all the power she could muster it hit him head on, he was able to hold some it back but his body   
could not take it and it gave out he was push throw the wall and down the office hall. Every one saw this and started to   
panic.   
Pan started to storm towards Trunks, the two security guard got in front of her, STOP GET ON THE FLOOR they were   
shaking in fear. I think you should just get out of my way she said, in a low threatening voice. But they did not move,   
they just repeated themselves. Well I warned you well I guess you die she ran faster then any normal person could see and   
ended up in front of one of them, she grabbed his head and turned it you could hear the crack of his neck break all over the  
entire floor, she let him drop but before he hit the ground she kicked him in the gut and sent him flying through the   
window. She turned to the other guy he was petrified with fear she jumped back and let out an enormous Ki ball and it   
engulfed him he screamed when the smoke cleared all that was left of him was a pile of ashes.   
She again started slowly down the hallway towards Trunks she was almost to Trunks when she noticed something that she  
had not noticed before that this floor most the workers were beautiful women. Well it was not a good day for them to be   
there, she thought aloud getting an evil smile on her face. She walked right over to Trunks and made sure he was awake so   
he could see what his play time will cost him. Wakey waky she said in a mocking type of voice, he slowly opened his eyes,   
Pan waved her hand in front of his face, he groaned. Oh go you are awake, I just wanted you to see what you fun has caused,   
well watch he looked up at her. She stood up and started to charge a Ki ball and blasted it she then kept doing it tell   
everything and everyone was destroyed. He finally snapped out of his daze, he tried to get up but before he could Pan turned  
to him. Now Trunks wasn't that fun she grabbed him and punched him in the gut, Trunks spit Blood up. There was a huge   
puddle of blood all around Trunks. Pan noticed that, and said with a smile I bet you are in a lot of pain right know am I   
right, he was able to nod his head. Well I don't think I am finished yet so I hope you don't mind playful tone now. She put  
her fingers in a puddle of his own blood then she flicked it in his face she stood up and then kicked him in the face his   
head flew back and went through the wall. He was out cold.   
So she picked him up and flew to his house when they got there she again woke Trunks so that he could feel the pain that she would in flick. She got close to his ear and said Trunks do you like Football she dropped him before he hit the ground she kicked him in the gut, Trunks went throw the wall and fell in the house and started to form a puddle of blood around him  
Bulma ran in she screamed what happened Pan who did this she walked up to the barley alive Trunks and smiled evilly well Bulma I found this piece of shit in the capsule corp. building decide you might want it so her have it She kicks Trunks in the gut and he flew over to Bulma's feet Bulma got wide eyed and got on her knees to look at the half dead body that was suppose to be her son, blood was everywhere Bulma started to tear up Youuuu.....did....th..th...this she could not believe this was happening, Pan why she cried, she was starting to get frightened she thought what if she decides to do this to me she shuddered at the thought. Then Pan spoke up she sounded happy of what she had done, Oh I just felt like having so fun, oh and Bulma you might want to go clean up the 20th floor of capsule corp. it is a mess, she laughed. Bulma Gasped p…p..p..pan. Sorry I can't stay and chat but I must leave before more filth shows up, she smirked and then ran out the Trunks size hole and took off in to the night sky. Leaving Bulma with the bloody Trunks and a lot of questions   
***Flashback End***   
  
She was know over the forest she decide to land and walk, she did not know why but she did. She had been running  
throw the woods for hours her black silk dress was torn to shreds and she had Trunks blood all over and know she was  
bleeding from many tiny wounds all over her body and one giant one on her side. She then fell she could run no longer, but  
before she could stop a tree branch came out of know where she smashed in to it and fell uncoucius. 


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own Dragonball Z or GT   
CHAPTER II  
  
Back a Capsule corp. Bulma had gotten a hold of herself long enough so she could drag Trunks in to the Regeneration tanks.   
What have you done Trunks Bulma thought as she dragged a bloody body that was suppose to be her son leaving a trail of  
blood all the way down the hall. She hooked some wire up to Trunks and shut the door it started to fill with a green   
liquid slowly engulfing Trunks.   
Bulma could not get off her mind on why Pan would have done this. She went to go get something to clean up the   
floor, after she found some stuff she started to clean off Trunks Dried crust Blood she could not help but cry WHY she   
thought aloud. Just then Gohan and Goten walked in. Gohan that was sure a workout huh I guess you still have a little   
fight left in you. Well Goten you did not do to bad yourself I.......... Oh my god what happened. They had not even notice  
that they walked throw a hole in the wall and there was a trail of Blood that was went all the way down the hall.   
Gohan where's Bulma what do you think happen Goten said he was starting to panic   
Gohan, Goten that you Bulma walked in to the hall ah I see you to have found the little mess that Trunks left.   
What happened Bulma, Gohan asked looking very concerned. Well Gohan come with me and I will tell you. So both Gohan and  
Goten followed Bulma in to the Regeneration Room, well you two this thing came flying throw that wall that you walked in,  
she pointed to Trunks. Who did this Bulma I will kill them Goten said looking very enraged. Well Goten I don't think   
Gohan would be to happy if you killed his daughter she looked down. Both Gohan and Goten's Mouths dropped when they heard  
this, there could be know way that Pan would do this especially to her own boyfriend. What my daughter did this, No there   
must be some type of mistake that is not possible Gohan said sounding as if he was going to cry. But Goten on the other   
hand was furious what happen to get Pan so angry that she almost killed her Boyfriend Oh and guys bulma said well turning   
away well she also destroyed a entire floor of Capsule corp killing 26 people she stopped and turned around she looked up  
she was crying I don't know what to do she cried.   
Bluma it's OK Gohan said as he was trying to comfort her. Oh Pan what happened? Looked at Bulma, what were they  
going to do know he thought. Goten looked up and starred Gohan in the face and said in a rage we have to find her. Bulma   
quickly looked up and pushed away from Gohan No you can I don't want anyone else getting hurt she said in both anger and   
sadness.  
  
Deep in the Forest  
  
#17 was flying home Why am I doing this I thought I was over knowing that I will live alone forever I am crying   
damit I don't belive this I am crying over something so stupid #17 thought. But wait Is it so stupid, knowing that you will  
live forever alone she was lost in thought then he stopped. He could feel something he had no idea what it was then he   
thought they have a strong Ki but, he his heart skipped a beat oh no have they finally decide to finsh me they know they   
can, have I done something, what will he was so lost in thought that he had unconcusly landed then he stopped think and   
closed his eyes, no that is not it there is only one and his Ki is getting lower and lower he is dieing he started to walk  
towrads the person. But then he stopped What has the World done for me why should I help anyone he thought aloud. Then he  
thought harder but has this person done anything to me he wispered to himself I have to make up my mind know if I am   
planning to save him or not he thought. He let out an "Ah" and throw up his hands Ah what the Hell I have nothing to lose   
so he started to run towrads the Ki.   
When he got there he found a very diffrent sight then what he thought would find, I was a beautiful young women, she  
had the most beautiful body he had ever seen even under all the blood and other debree she had on what looked like a black  
silk dress well atleast that what it was at one time. She had some nasty gashes and a nice bump on the head he would have  
to clean here up and fast or she would die so he walked over slowly and gentely picked her up with ease. Wow she is  
beautiful as he took off in to the night sky.   
By the time they got to his cabin it had been rainning for over 20 minetes. He walked in Pan was still in his arm,  
he made his way to the bathroom and filled it up with water and some herbs that would soth the gashes as he cleaned them.   
He stopped for a second looking at her and her beautiful body, well she'd probely would want me to clean her ensted of me   
leaving her to die so he slowly took off her cloths and sets her in the tub she twiched a little as he slowly set her in.  
Pan woke with a start but her body would not couroperate all she knew was that she was naked and being set in water  
she did not know who though. Did they find me and are puting me in those desting regentation tanks. No that could not be it  
it was a bath and there was some one there. Then something touch her wound on her side she jumped and was able to open her  
eyes a little but not enough to see any thing that would tell her where she was or who was with her. She was trying to get   
away went a hand gentle grabbed hers and stroked her hair, for some reason at that moment she felt safe she had no more   
energy and she passed out.   
#17 noticed that she had woken up and was struggling to move but she coulden't I guess that is kind of a good thing   
she can't move or see where she is or I would defentetly have a hard time with this he thought. He started to clean her then  
he saw she was forcing her eyes open what am I going to do if she sees me he thought he unconcusly grabbed her hand and  
held it her hands so soft. By the time he noticed what he was doing she was calming done and by the time he let go she had   
passed out agian.Wow she is a fighter he thought. He cleaned her up and then went to go get some close but all he had that   
would fit her where some of his old clouths that he wore before he fused with Artifical #17. He put the cloths on her and  
set her in his bed. Know what am I suppose to do he thought. he went sat on the couch he was exastied this had been one   
of the most intresting days in a long time he fell asleep thinking who is this beautiful women.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER III  
  
I don't own DBZ or DBGT so don't sue please  
  
#17 woke from a terrible nightmare that he had been having for weeks know. It was  
that he was being attacked by something but he did not know what, but what was strange was  
that he could hear a distorted voice a women voice actually but he could never make out  
what she was saying before he woke up. He hated riddles, #17 wanted to know what it was   
that the women was screaming.   
He looked over at the wall clock and saw that it was only 4:23am and he knew he   
would not be able to get back to sleep. So he decide just to get up and go and hunt he   
didn't think that the girl would wake up so he put his put on his jacket and left.   
Pan Opened her eyes and moaned "what happen" she thought aloud. She got out of bed   
and looked around, she did not know where she was, was she captured by somebody she thought.  
But then she remembered what happened last night, she got very panicky she had to get out.  
Then she heard the front door creaking open she got wide eyed she was actually a little   
scared.  
#17 walked in with a deer over his shoulder when a great force smashed in to his   
face. He went flying out the door and the only reason he stopped was that he smashed in to  
a huge tree. #17 got up and saw what happened it did not register at first that a beautiful  
girl just knocked him, a android stronger then any human out a door 100 feet in to a tree   
breaking the tree with the force of his body against it.  
Pan did not even know why she did it but she knew that she killed him know what am  
I going to do she thought aloud. Then she heard a groaning, she ran outside to see a guy   
pulling himself out of the tree and standing up, there is no way that he could have   
survived that she thought, she got back in a defective stance ready for a fight.  
#17 could not believe this what was he going to do with this girl if this is what  
she was going to be like. "O.K. girl will you please stop this that sort of stung if you   
want to leave then leave" that should take care of it #17 thought he started to limp back   
to the cabin.   
"Why do you have me in your house stranger" Pan asked going up to him and trying to  
help him but #17 would not let her. "I was saving your life girl, but I see you are fine   
know, so can you just leave I don't need this type of burden" #17 said in a cold voice.   
Pan started to cry, no one wanted her. She Turned around and took off. #17 watched  
her take off, why did I do that, she was just protecting herself as would anyone else, I   
need to find her #17 thought, and he took off.  
  
Sorry it is so short but I wanted to post something but this is all I had so I will post   
more soon -Kaioshin Gohan 


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own Dragonball Z/GT so no suing K   
  
Chapter IV  
  
Pan was flying blindly tears in her eye what am I going to do know Pan thought. Pan landed near a river it was  
soothing to hear the sound of the river. "Know where am suppose to go, I have no where no one wants me" Pan thought aloud.  
" wonder if anyone even cares that I am missing maybe I should just ended it right know" Pan made a Ki blade it was so  
beautiful she thought she pulled back her arm and.   
#17 was flying looking for the girl what got her all upset I wonder #17 thought. Then he saw her down by the river  
she was just staring out in to space, what was she going to do he thought he just watched. Then he saw her make a blue Ki  
blade she was just was staring at it then she pulled back her hand. #17 dove down he could not let this happen not to this  
beautiful young women that had her whole life ahead of her.   
Pan pulled back her arm closed her eyes and it and then swung it in to her chest. It never hit her chest but why  
then she opened her eyes there was the man holding her hand, why did he save me she thought I thought he thought of me as  
a burden.   
The Ki blade dissipated, "I will let go if you don't try that again OK" #17 said very seriously, Pan nodded. "Why  
did you do that" #17 said looking at her with an emotionless face. "I thought I was a burden why did you come and save me"  
Pan asked   
"I don't know....I guess...I...wanted.........um.um..say" #17 had a weird expression on his face. "Yeah you are  
forgiven, thanks that was stupid of me" Pan said smiling and started to laugh. "Did I miss something you just tried to kill  
yourself and you think that is funny" #17 was getting irritated how could she think this is funny is she insane or   
something he thought.  
"I don't know it just helps me get over how stupid I was acting" Pan laughed. "Awe lets just go back to the cabin"  
#17 said giving up he would never understand humans. They both took off Pan still laughing and finally #17 smiled he was  
not sure but he most likely would like this company around, he had been so lonely, but the laughing has to go #17 thought  
  
  
- Hi People can you please R & R it is not that much to ask right, thanks   
Kaioshin Gohan 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter V   
  
Ok I don't own Dragonball Z so don't sue K   
  
Pan and #17 landed on the front porch of #17's cabin and looked at the tree with   
awe. "What's you name young lady" #17 asked looking at Pan  
  
"Wow what an attitude change, I guess it is because I smashed you in the face Oh   
and my name is Pan, Son Pan" Pan said smiling. "What's yours if I may asked"  
  
#17's mouth dropped there was no way in hell that this beautiful women could be the  
tomboy Pan that #17 last saw 11 years ago or could it, it had been 11 long years.   
"Um..um...Pan is that you" that was all #17 could say   
  
"What so you mean do I know you" Pan said looking oddly at him. "Hello" Pan waved  
her hand in front of his face he could not stop staring for some reason.   
  
Well I will tell you Pan but you must promise to not wig out because "I don't  
think I can handle be hit by a beautiful women and getting knocked 100 ft" he snickered.  
"My name is Android #17.   
  
"WHAT" no way could that be you because for one you look a lot different, and a lot  
cuter if I might add" Pan said. #17 blushed " well it is, you have also changed a lot we  
must catch up because I have not seen and of you guys for over 10 years, oh and you have  
become quit beautiful yourself if I might add" #17 said   
  
They went in side and drank some tea "Wow I would never guess that I would meet you  
out here" Pan said sipping her tea. "Why are you out her anyway Pan when I found you, you  
where Bloody and knocked out with one hell of a bump on your head and some of the blood was  
not even yours" #17 asked looking some what concerned.   
  
"Well..you...see..I...I...um...well..I..well I sorta killed my boyfriend, destroyed  
an entire floor of a building, killed about 25 people, all after I found Trunks having sex  
with one of his female employees also, No one know that I have grown up they act and  
treat me the same as 20 years ago when I was five, My father would kill anyone that even  
touches me lovingly or not he thinks he is protecting me, by sheltering me from the world,  
that is not what I would call protecting me, and the same is with my uncle and grandmother"  
Pan said getting very angry breaking the tea cup she was holding.  
  
#17 just looked at her with and unreadable face, he could not think of anything to  
say, but then he thought of something. " no offense but you at least have people who love  
you, I don't, it gets miserable when you are all alone, I don't remember what my family   
was like, all I know Is that I had one, and that I would do anything to get them back, you   
just have to keep trying, there has to be someone there worth living for, oh I know your   
mother, I bet she is heart broken right know, so don't take family for granted" #17 said   
hoping she would listen. #17 looked at the clock It was 11:00pm how did it get so late.   
"Um Pan maybe we should talk some tomorrow it is getting late" #17 said standing   
up and starting to clean up. #17 put the cups in the sink and ushered Pan to her room.   
"Here is your room the bathroom is down the hall on the right". #17 pointed down the hall  
  
"#17 where are you sleeping" Pan asked. "I am sleeping on the couch, OK good night"  
#17 said and turned around to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Pan looked at   
him and leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "thanks for saving me #17" Pan said,  
and with that she went in to the room and shut the door.   
  
#17 was still trying to figure out why she kissed him, he pondered that tell he   
fell asleep.  
  
Pan was also up trying to figure out the same question why did I kiss his she   
thought, she also thought about this tell she fell asleep.   
  
  
-That is it for that chapter I will get the next one up as soon as possible, If you like  
this story please R & R and tell me I love to hear what you think!   
-Sorry it is so short   
  
-Kaioshin Gohan 


	6. -Authors Note-

-Author's Note-   
  
Hey is anyone even reading this story. I would like to see some reviews. The more reviews  
the faster chapters are going to be posted K!  
  
-Thanks--Kaioshin Gohan 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter VI  
  
The Sun was just coming above the horizon, Pan slowly opened her eyes. She took a deep  
breath she felt so good even with all this stuff that was happening. She had thought about  
what happen the day before she finally came to the conclusion that it was one person that  
was making her feel good, "#17" she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile out in the living room #17 was a sleep on the couch when he jolted up in  
a cold sweat, and screamed. "God Damit" he swore, "I had that dam dream again" he thought  
aloud. But then he thought about it, it was different though he saw who the women was, "it  
was Pan" he finished his thought aloud.   
  
Before he could think of anything more he saw Pan standing there, "WHAT" #17 said   
angrily. "You screamed I thought you where in trouble, then you said my name" Pan said not   
know what else to do but wait for a response.   
  
"It is nothing go away" #17 said he was still sounding angry, but he did not know   
why. "Fine I was only trying to help" Pan yelled and stomped back in to the bedroom and   
slammed the door.   
  
#17 just sat there not knowing what just happen, all he knew was that he was being   
an ass and he had to do something. "God I am such an ass she was only trying to help" #17   
thought aloud. #17 got up and went to the bedroom door and was about to knock when he heard   
crying.  
  
Why is he so mean, I didn't do anything to him Pan thought curling up in the corner   
of the room. She felt that everyone hated her, Why am I being such a baby I have been yelled  
at like that many times why am I crying know Pan thought not even noticing the door opening.  
  
Why is she crying it is not like I hurt her, or did I #17 thought. #17 walked up to  
Pan she did notice him. #17 knelt down to her level and scouted closer to her, by then Pan  
had noticed him and was trying to back up farther in to the corner but there was no more  
room she was as far in to the corner as she could get.   
  
"Please leave me alone" Pan sobbed. "I am sorry, I really am...it is just that..well  
I am really sorry please forgive me" #17 said. #17 encircled his arms around Pan, Pan  
flinched. Why am I doing this and why do I feel this way I am an android I have no feeling,  
right #17 thought? Pan was very unsure on what to do as well "What are you doing" Pan   
asked?   
  
#17 moved his arms away from Pan quicker then the human eye could see put them to   
his side and sat down not knowing what to say, he started to blush. "Um well...I'm sorry I   
didn't mean to really"   
  
But Pan got closer to him "it's OK" Pan grabbed #17 hand and encircled them around   
herself and laid he head on #17 cheast."Pan um I..." #17 couldn't think of anything to say.  
Pan looked up at #17 and smiled "#17 I..I.." Pan said she lifted her head and got closer   
and closer tell there lips met. Pan started to pull away when #17 depend the kiss, it felt   
like forever neither one of them wanted it to end. #17 pulled away "what's wrong #17" said   
very concerned that she had done something wrong.   
  
"Nothing Pan it is just I don't know about this, I have to know if you well you   
know or is this bounce from Trunks to me" #17 said. Pan was shocked did he really think   
that she thought she again started to tear up "you know what I...I..." but before Pan could   
say anymore #17 kissed her again. "I am sorry, lets forget that I even asked because you   
know what I have never loved before and I thought that androids could never fell but I know   
now that they can and that I love you" #17 said with his eyes getting glossy.  
  
Pan smiled "good because you know what, I love you to and nothing will change that,   
nothing" Pan laid he head on his lap. I finally have someone that truly cares about me Pan   
thought as he fell asleep.   
  
I have some one that loves me and I finally have found out what love fells like   
#17 thought #17 looked down at Pan and smiled "I will never let anything happen to you   
again, I love you Pan" #17 closed his eyes and fell asleep, and for the first time in a   
long time he was happy.   
  
I hope everyone liked it, should I leave the story like this or should I spice it up, like   
what is this dream he is having, what does it mean, what will everyone say and more!!!   
You decide   
R & R -Kaioshin Gohan 


	8. Annoyed

-HEY THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING-   
  
Where are the reviews, I love to hear what people think. I know it has been along time since I have posted a chapter for this, but there is no one reviewing so that tells me that no one is reading this.   
  
-SO IF YOU WANT MORE, TELL ME!!!!! IT AIN'T THAT HARD JUST WRITE IF YOU WANT MORE OR NOT SIMPLE, NO-   
  
-YOUR VERY ANNOYED AUTHOR -KAIOSHIN GOHAN 


End file.
